Reading difficulties have negative consequences that are frequently associated with behavior problems and can adversely impact children's school outcomes, health, and wellbeing. There has been a growing body of work which suggests that the individual traits and history that a child brings into a classroom, and by extension an intervention project, have an interactive effect on literacy learning. Given the call for better understanding and improving the outcomes from literacy intervention paradigms, this project proposes to explore how individual differences in child traits, family environment and familial ris status moderate response to intervention. To do so, this project innovatively proposes to combine three extant intervention projects to create a pooled source of data which is more representative and powerful than any one intervention alone, as well as capitalizing on the knowledge pool of already collected data. The three Aims of this project will serve to meet the general goal of measuring individual differences in response to intervention using the bioecological model. Aim 1 explores child trait characteristics, or cognitive and psychosocial outcomes. Aim 2 explores the family environment, such as home literacy practices and parental beliefs. Aim 3 explores the familial risk status of various learning disabilities and difficulties n response to intervention. By using the novel method of integrative data analysis, the raw data from each project can be combined and heterogeneity across sites controlled for. Additionally, for aspects of child individual differences which are not presently available in the existing intervention projects, we propose to recruit original participants and their families into a questionnaire portion of the present project. This pooling of raw data, as well as the new collection of data through a questionnaire, will allow for the various sources of individual differences, specifically child traits, family environment, and familial risk status, to be enteredas moderators in a multilevel model predicting children's response to intervention defined as post- test status controlled for by pre-test status. This work has the potential to lead to more effectiv literacy interventions, which has great public health implications for school children and future generations of citizens.